P4: Days of Inaba
by CipherPrinceofDreams
Summary: 2024. 13 years after the events of P4, Police Officer Yu Narukami is promoted and transferred to Inaba City, which has grown into a bustling city in his absence. He had been reluctant to return there since he ran away from the ghost of what he used to be. He needs to overcome the crime of the city and restore the balance of his beloved town as well as the balance of his soul.
1. Day Zero

_Police Officer Yu Narukami, 29 years of age._

_Born, raised and educated in Tokyo. _

_Moved to Inaba with his Uncle and solved a murder case at age 16._

_Graduated Yasogami High School in 2013, as Valedictorian._

_Graduated Bachelor in Science of Nursing at Tokyo University with minors in Psychology and Political Science in the year 2017._

_Attended Tokyo Police Academy in order to follow the footsteps of his Uncle Ryotaro Dojima, and excelled in field exercises and was proficient in the use of weapons. Excelled in urban peacekeeping and public relations._

_Displayed genius-level proficiency in academic exams: written, physical and oral tests within the final examinations._

_Graduated with the highest honors and was received by the Inaba Police Department, with Police Officer Chie Satonaka as his partner, but transferred after only a year due to personal reasons to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department._

_He quickly became popular amongst the local population for his dry wit, lean physique and handsome looks._

_Involved himself in a number of extracurricular activities, and still holds the record for Kendo wins in a row at 11._

_In 2020, he began active duty as a Beat Cop at Tokyo and had the opportunity to train with the Japanese Defense Force._

_Was awarded for his effective handling of a sports riot and won 7 more commendations and awards in the last nine months and has the highest possible arrest by a single officer._

_Was hospitalized six times, most recently an incidence when he sampled a bento made by his old friend who had visited Tokyo recently._

_One day..._

**(04/12/24)**

**Friday...**

Yu Narukami walked across the halls of the precinct and entered the Office of the Captain, who had summoned him.

"Ah, hello Yu!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Captain." Yu said, "May I have a seat?"

"Please do." The Captain said as Yu took a seat. "How's your stomach feeling?"

"Still very unbalanced at times, but I'm good." Yu said with a strained voice.

"And you were shot once by misfire before?" He asked.

"Well, yes, the incident happened in the firing range. No harm done, really." Yu said sheepishly.

"I'm surprised you haven't applied for a desk job by this point! I would have definitely wanted an office if I was you and be boss."

"The street is my office and the people are my boss, sir." Yu said honestly.

"Well, to be honest, your arrest records is at least 350% higher than most officers, which is why we're thinking of putting your skills to good use." He said.

Yu raised an eyebrow.

"We're making you Police Sergeant." He declares.

"I see..." Yu said with a neutral face, "I sense there's a catch."

"A catch? None at all!" He said as he chuckled, "Except, of course, you'll be reassigned in Inaba."

"Sorry, where?" Yu said, not sure if he heard it right.

"In Yasoinaba."

"But that's in the country..." Yu whispered, "I mean, isn't there an open position here in Tokyo?"

"None."

"Can I remain here as a Police Officer?" Yu asked.

"No."

"Do I have any say on this matter?

"None whatsoever." He said amiably.

"With all due respect, Sir, I kinda like it here in Tokyo." Yu protested.

"But you wrote in your resumé that you wanted to be transferred to the country." The Captain pointed out.

"In 30 years or so, yeah." Yu said hotly, "Okay, hold up, I want to talk to the Chief Superintendent. Stat."

"You want me to bother the Chief for this?" He asked.

"Yeah, that would be cool." Yu said, feeling slightly angry.

"Okay, but I'm warning you, he'll say exactly what I just said... Chief!" He said as the door swung open to reveal the tall and imposing Chief.

"Hello, Narukami-san! How are you?" Chief greeted.

"I'm doing well." Yu said grumpily.

"How are things at home?" He asked.

"Actually, he's been living at the safe house, for the witnesses." The Captain said.

"Is that right? Basically homeless!" The Chief laughed, "You're all packed to go then."

"Narukami-san, we're offering you delightful townhouse or condominium unit, your choice, in a place where, I think, you graduated High school. You know, that town changed a lot when you left. And its a personal favor for your Uncle, who is now Senior Superintendent of the Inaba Region, yes?"

"I don't know what to say..." Yu mumbled.

"Yes? You'll take it?" The said eagerly.

"No, I REALLY don't know what to say." Yu said louder, "This is nice and all, but let's get down to brass tacks here, please. I mean, come on! Inaba? There's nothing going on there at Inaba. Why Inaba?" Although Yu spent the best years of his life there, he was reluctant to come back there, since he his ex-girlfriend, Chie Satonaka, broke up with him. He only came back there when his friends, Inspector Shirogane and Kanji got married, but other than that, he avoided coming there.

"The fact of the matter is that you've been making us all look, well... lame."

"What?" Yu demanded.

"It's all about being a team player here, Narukami-san." The Captain said, "We appreciate your efforts, of course, but at your pace, you'd put every single one of us out of the job. You can't be the lone Samurai of Tokyo."

"But you can't just make people disappear!" Yu cried, his fury spiked.

"Correction: I can." He said, "You don't make the rules around here... I do." He said with a smile.

"Well, that's cool." Yu said with a smirk, "But there's one thing you two haven't taken into mind. And it's what everyone else will think of this-" Yu turned around to see his colleagues behind him. They were hosting a send-off party. HIS send-off party.

**(04/16/24)**

**Tuesday...**

The bullet train moved quickly as Yu woke up at the sound of the announcer, who said: "Arriving Yasoinaba City in thirty minutes."

"Yasoinaba City..." Yu mused. It had been several years since he last visited the City of Inaba, and back then, it wasn't even a city. He was very surprised at the rate of progress the city had undergone. In fact, he was more surprised that he wasn't there to witness it first-hand. But circumstances were as such that he just had to leave.

"Yu-kun, I... I don't love you anymore!" She said firmly.

"Why?" He had asked her years ago.

She didn't answer as Yu woke up from his induced dream, "Yasoinaba station."

Grunting, the 29-year old Police Sergeant stood up, grabbed his duffel bags and walked out of the bullet train with a mournful expression. His only consolations were meeting his beloved cousin Nanako again and his friends.

As he went out, he looked at the city map. He was surprised to find that the city expanded nearly five times its original size. What was once derided as a deserted 'boony' was now a bustling city. Go figure.

A beautiful young lady squealed when she saw Yu and jumped and embraced him.

"Is that... Nanako?" He cried in surprise as he hugged her back, "Oh my gosh, look at you! You've really grown!"

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Big Bro!" She kissed him on the cheek, "Well, how do you like the new Yasoinaba City?"

"It's... changed a lot in 13 years..." Yu mused, "Really, Nanako... It's so good to see you... I... You know, you don't really call me anymore."

Nanako looked hurt, "Because you don't answer! I always call you, but you never answer... You're like dad, always working." She muttered bitterly.

"Touché." Yu said, "It runs in the family, Kid."

"Hmph." Nanako huffed, "Anyway, I'll drive you to your-"

"You can drive?" Yu cried incredulously.

"Well, yeah." Nanako said shyly, "I mean, I'm 18, after all..."

"Okay..." Yu said, "Um... Is my room still vacant?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course..." Nanako said with curiosity.

"If it's fine with your Dad, could I live with you guys?" Yu asked.

Nanako's face brightened up, "Of course you can! Why, Dad was just telling me to ask you if you could stay with us instead! Of course, you couldn't, seeing as you have a new townhouse and all-"

"Heh... Like I'd take any scrap Tokyo Met would throw at me." Yu muttered, "Anyway, I'm under the impression... Chie... she's an officer, right? Well, she'd live fairly close."

"Big Bro..." Nanako faltered, "Why don't you make peace with her?"

Yu winced. He hated seeing Nanako begging, "Now, why would I do that? Come on, let's go home. Unless you don't want me-"

"No! No, please!" Nanako begged.

"Hahaha, I'm just pulling your leg, Nanako." Yu laughed as he got into the car with Nanako.

"So... Do you have a boyfriend?" Yu asked.

Nanako blushed, "No."

"Hehe..." Yu snickered, "Your dad and I would have arrested him if you had one."

A few minutes later, they arrived into the familiar home Yu stayed at years ago, "Ah... Home." He sighed, "At least it was before I ruined everything..."

"What are you talking about?" Nanako said, inclined to laugh, "It still is. Come on in!"

Yu entered the house. It remained the same, except notably neater than it was 13 years ago.

"Your stuff arrived here days ago." Nanako said, "Just go upstairs. You can sleep if you-"

"Actually, I'm not feeling sleepy. I'm a but hungry, actually." Yu said, "So, if you know a good restaurant, it's my treat."

Nanako squealed with delight as she nodded. Yu went up, left his things, and went down.

"I'm driving, Kid." Yu smiled as Nanako seemed relieved, "You're navigating."

Nanako nodded and smiled as they rode the car.

"Where to?" Yu asked while driving.

"Junes!" Nanako sighed.

"Heh... Of course." Yu chuckled. Same old Nanako.

Although Yu hadn't been in town for years, he knew where to pass and parked the car in front of Junes. Nanako skipped along beside her cousin.

"Big Bro?" Nanako squeaked to the tall Sargeant.

"Yeah?" Yu said.

"Can I hold your hand?"

Yu chuckled, "You're not six-years-old anymore, Nanako." He said as Nanako frowned, "But go ahead." She smiled warmly as she held his soft, gentle hands.

They entered Sabees Diner, which was located near the entrance. Ordering two steaming beef bowls, which Aika Nakamura served.

"Good to see you back, Narukami-san." She said stoically.

"Thanks, Aika." Yu said with a smile, "You in food service?"

"Yup. This is my own restaurant." She said.

"Well, good luck." Yu said.

"You too... Sergeant." Aika said mysteriously.

"H-How did she know...?" Yu whispered in fear to Nanako, "I never told anyone... Except you and your Dad..."

Nanako looked around, "Rumor has it... She's a witch!"

"Noooo!"

"Just kidding. Dad practically told the entire town about you." Nanako said simply, "He's coming here right now."

Yu then spied an obviously underaged teenager driving a car filled with more underaged teenagers, and they were smoking and drinking as well.

"Who are those guys?" Yu asked suspiciously.

"Those guys are the 'cool' kids." Nanako said with contempt, "Whatever that means... They think its cool running around, drinking, smoking and harassing people."

"Wait for your Dad here. I'll be right back." Yu said menacingly as Nanako nodded.

Yu marched towards the kids, who were playing Justin Beiber songs on full volume, which should be a crime in itself.

"Excuse me." Yu said sternly.

"Huh?"

"When's your birthday." He asked.

"Um... January 29." He mumbled.

"When?"

"Duh! Every January 29." He said as Yu grabbed the doobie he was smoking and inquired the teenager beside him.

"When's your birthday?" Yu growled.

"Ahhhh... Seventeenth of October, 1969...?"

"You're 55?"

"Yes...?"

He took the beer bottle and threw it away, "You. When's yours?"

The teen instead gave a high-pitch squeaked. Yu guesstimated that the teenagers haven't even hit puberty yet.

Yu arrived at the Police Station with the seven teenagers in tow as the deskman seemed surprised.

"And who might you be?" He asked.

"I'm Police Sergeant Yuu Narukami. Superintendent Dojima's nephew. I was transferred here from Tokyo Met." Yu announced.

"Ah, I see, and when do you start?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, tomorrow, actually." Yu said sheepishly.

The Deskman smiled, "Well, I see you already arrested the entire city."

"Not exactly..." Yu mumbled.

"Well, the Superintendent just left a while ago. I'll take these vagrants to the slammer." He said.

"Very good." Yu said as he made his way back. When he did, there was a Police Cruiser parked beside Nanako's car. Yu smiled at the opportunity to see his Uncle again.

But as he entered the restaurant, he saw all his friends seating with Nanako and his Uncle.

"There he is!" A ginger haired man wearing a suit cried, "Hey Partner!"

"Yosuke! Man, you're looking well." Yu said as he hugged his old friend.

"I'm the Branch Manager now, I'm the Boss of Junes!" Yosuke said proudly, "Look at you, Sergeant."

Then, Kanji and Teddie strode forward, "Hey, Senpai!" Kanji greeted, "Hadn't seen you for a long time."

"Hey, Kanji! You've grown in on me! What, are you 7 feet tall now?" Yu joked.

"Haha, very funny." Kanji said dryly, "You don't come by as often."

"Why? Did you miss me?" Yu said teasingly.

"The days were cold, living without you, Sensei!" Teddie cried as he embraced Yu, "The nights were long... Living without you!"

"Geez, Teddie, I miss you too." Yu patted his head, not sure wether to feel grateful or to pity Teddie.

Naoto stood up and extended a hand, "Good to finally see you again, Sergeant Narukami."

"Hey, Inspector Naoto-kun. I see you finally let your hair down." Yu said as he shook her hand, "Look at you, Mrs. Tatsumi!" Naoto smiled at that.

Yukiko waved at me as my stomach growled, "Hello, Yu-kun..." She said shyly, "How's your stomach feeling?"

Yu winced, "It's good now, don't worry." He didn't miss Yukiko, seeing as Yukiko makes frequent trips to Tokyo for business and would meet up with Yu at times.

Someone suddenly stood up and tackled Yu, "SENPAI!" She shouted as she jumped for him, only to land on top of him. She literally sat on the back of his head.

"Ah..." Rise said in embarrassment.

It hurt him, but he feel a pleasant sensation... He decided that, for the risk of nosebleed, he would not think impure thoughts. Also, Yu thought she broke his coccyx.

Without warning, Rise raised him up and planted a kiss, to Nanako's disapproval, "Heh! First kiss!" Rise shouted in triumph.

"Well, Rise, that's fine and all, but won't the media tear you to shreds for kissing a lowly Policeman rather than an Idol?" Yu asked as he stood up.

"Nah, they're all losers. I'd much rather be with a real modern-age Samurai." Rise said with disgust, "Anyway, we'll be seeing much of each other now, since Inaba is now a city."

Noticing the veteran Policeman, as well as his Commanding officer and Uncle sitting nearby, he greeted, "Uncle." with a hug.

His Uncle gave him a hug, "Impressive. Becoming Sergeant after only four years."

"Well, it's all in the blood." Yu said with a smile.

"Haha, I guess so." Dojima said,

"Let's eat!" Yu suggested as he took a seat beside Yukiko.

"We're still waiting for someone." Yosuke said.

Yu frowned and knew who it was. It became more evident when a Police Cruiser parked nearby. A beautiful woman wearing a Police Uniform stepped out and threw her hat back inside, allowing her golden brown locks to flow freely with the wind. She pulled out her Aviator shades, folded them and tucked them into her coat pocket, beside her badge. She strutted inside the restaurant and smiled when she saw Yu.

Yu had always thought that Chie hated him, but he was dead wrong when she ran up to him and hugged him like a bear.

"Heeeeey!" She said affectionately, "There's Yuu! I missed ya!"

Yu awkwardly patted her back, "H-Hey."

"Come on, don't be like that." She said cheerfully, "What happened to us years ago is history." Then, she saw Dojima and saluted, "Hello, Sir."

Dojima saluted back, "Officer Satonaka."

"Hehe. Hey guys." She greeted everyone. They greeted her cheerfully as Chie took a seat beside him, "You know, they brought a few teenagers into the jail for misdemeanor, underaged drinking, smoking and playing Beibs song, which is a crime in itself. That wasn't you who brought them in, was it, Sarge?" Chie asked whilst eating.

"Yeah, it was him!" Nanako said proudly, "That's my Big Bro, keeping the City safe."

"Impressive." Dojima noted, "Day Zero and you already made an arrest. I don't see why Tokyo Met would let you go so easily."

"I guess some people are afraid of progress." Yu said bitterly.

"You're going to fit in very well here." Dojima said.

"Yeah." Chie agreed, "Remember Otomo, Odagiri and the dudes who went to the Academy with us? They're working in the precinct as well."

"I see." Yu said as he ate.

"Hahaha, Odagiri's the guy who was set on fire by that smoker, right?" Yosuke said, laughing. Everyone joined in, except Yu. Apparently, that was an unforgettable moment.

"Oh, yeah, that was a hoot." Dojima said as he laughed, "I tell you, the precinct smelled like smoke for a week."

"Not to mention burning hair." Chie laughed, "Hidetoshi was pissed off. He chased that guy four blocks away with a bit of wood."

"Well, this town will be interesting." Yu said, "Who's my partner?"

"Since you're close to her, I've already gone through the paperwork and you are officially partnered with Officer Satonaka."

Yu groaned inaudibly as they finished their meal. After spending a long while chatting with everyone, they left to go home.

"Well, everything is here for you, Yu." Dojima said, "Your room, of course, hasn't been changed."

"Thanks for taking me in again, Uncle." Yu said thankfully, "I really didn't want to accept that Townhouse as recompense for my removal."

"It's fine." Dojima insisted, "I'm more glad that the house will be more lively. And someone to look after Nanako."

Nanako blushed.

"Thanks." Yu said, "If you guys will excuse me, I need to arrange my stuff and sleep."

"Alright." Dojima said, "Remember to be by the Station at 8:30."

"Good night, Big Bro!" Nanako said as she watched TV.

Yu went up, fixed his things, set his alarm and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Just thought about taking a break from Persona 3. YuxChie is my OTP, alongside YuxYukiko. I was about to make YuxYukiko, but I'm still planning everything.**

**Hope you enjoy! Please review! \(^o^)/**


	2. F N G

**A/N: After much deliberation, I've decided to use pre-existing characters of Persona, whom you know and love, rather than make Original Characters you could not relate with. That's all. :)**

* * *

**(4/17/24)**

Yu woke up at 6:00 AM and put on his jogging wear, like he always did, warmed up and jogged.

The cool, early morning air was refreshing as Yu jogged by the city. Much had changed in the past few years. Evidently, Namatame was still Mayor, indicating his efforts in rebuilding the city. As Yu jogged, he saw several posters of Weather Now! featuring Marie, who was still the weatherwoman. He snickered at the fond memories of his overly violent, yet good friend. Yu jogged along and saw Rise's new house, evident by the big 'RK' emblem by the gate, followed by what seems to be the letter 'N' at the end.

Eventually, he even jogged all the way to the Amagi Inn, where Yukiko was tending to her garden. Yuu stopped to say hello.

"Hey, Yuki-chan." He greeted casually, "Good morning."

"Oh, hello Yu-kun!" Yukiko greeted, her face beaming as she smiled at Yu, "You're up early."

"I'm always up at this time. I figured I'd look better fit than fat." Yu mumbled, "Anyway, forget about that... What are you tending there?"

Yukiko blushed, "Oh, well, just a little hobby I've gotten used to. It gets boring to just cooking all the time around here."

Yu's stomach did a somersault, "Is that so?" Yu said with raised eyebrows, "May I have a look?"

"Hm?" Yukiko said uncertainly, "Oh! Oh, yes, please do." Yukiko said as she blushed.

Yu stepped inside her Garden and looked at the many number of plants she was tending, "They're looking pretty good... The soil quality is very rich. And some of these plants are coming along greatly..." He noted, "But you see these under-grown branches here?" He said, pointing to a still-green branch that looked sickly, "What you do is you gently pluck it away like so-" he gently pulls it, "And when you plant it on the soil, it'll become a new plant by itself. Also try not watering them excessively, or the soil around it might erode. It also pays to add fertilizer made from organic compost. You can easily make this by setting aside a bin for compost heap. And try playing music for the plants it you can, and touch them. It's kind of a gardener's trade secrets." Yu said sheepishly.

Yukiko seemed surprised as she rushed to write what he said down, "Wow, Yu-kun, I never knew you were so knowledgable about gardening."

Yu smiled wryly, "I had a garden once. Man, it would bloom so beautifully on Spring. You should have seen how well the roses would contrast with the tulips! And how amazing the Morning Glories would bloom when dawn comes... I kinda miss it." Yu said sadly.

"What happened to it?" Yukiko asked.

"Well, I had to leave it behind at the safe house I was using when I got transferred. The daffodils were coming along nicely though..."

Yukiko bit her lip, "I don't know what to say...

"Yeah, it's a bit gay, I know-" Yu mumbled.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Yukiko cried quickly, "I mean... I'm sorry for what happened. I know how much you liked it there at Tokyo."

"C'est la vie." Yu said with a grin, "That's life."

Yukiko managed a smile, "Would you like to come in for breakfast?"

Yu winced as he checked is watch, "I'd love to, but I'd be late for work. Anytime would be great though."

"Okay," Yukiko said as she followed Yu's advice, "Take care, Narukami-kun. Keep the city safe for us."

"Anytime, Yuki-chan." Yu said as he waved before resuming is jog. He reached the town square, where many people, even some he never met before, greeted him.

"Morning, Sergeant!"

"Hello, Sarge!"

"Morning!"

"Top of the morning to ya, Sergeant!

Yu just waved at them as he had no idea who they were. Word travelled fast, he believed. The town was notably more friendly as he was patted in the back by two guys.

"Narukami!" They greeted as they joined up jogging with him.

"Ichijou! Nagase!" Yu cried in recognition, "How are you guys?"

"We're doing well, Sergeant!" Kou said with a formal voice.

"Haha, why didn't you tell us you were in town?" Daisuke asked as Yuu slowed his stride to keep up with his old friends.

"Well, I'd tell you, but I'd have to arrest you." Yu said seriously as they two became rather frightened, "Just kidding. I was sent here just days ago, and I didn't know how to contact you guys."

"Is that right?" Kou said, "Well, Daisuke and I are both in the Police Service."

Yu felt inclined to laugh, but realized they weren't kidding.

"It's surprising, I know." Kou said, "It was a surprise for me, but an even bigger one when Daisuke passed qualifications. Goes to show they'll let anybody in these days."

"Shut up, Kou, I studied for that. I can't keep heading soccer balls for the rest of my life!" Daisuke cried, "Bringing balance and peace to my city... Best feeling in the world."

"Yeah, anyway, we need to jet." Kou said, "See you around, Sarge."

"Good to see you fellas too." Yu said as they split off at the intersection.

Yu ran back to his house and showered. When he got out, Nanako was already finished with making breakfast.

"Oh, good morning, Big Bro." She greeted, "Breakfast is finished."

"Thank you, Nanako." Yu said gratefully, "I'll go change first." He said and went upstairs to get dressed. The only difference to his uniform was his nameplate, which Dojima gave to him last night. When he was done, he went downstairs and ate breakfast with Nanako.

"Y'know what I noticed, Nanako-chan?" Yu said as he ate the omelette Nanako made, "Your cooking has definitely improved."

"Thank you, Big Bro." Nanako blushed, "I took cooking classes."

"Ah, is that so?" Yu said, "I remember back when I visited here... You took piano lessons before too."

"Yeah. Dad says that I'm as good as Mom now." Nanako said with pride.

Yu looked at her with a smile, "Won't you play for me sometime?"

Nanako considered him for a while before replying with a blush, "Sure thing, Big Bro."

"I'll hold you to it." Yu said as he bit into the bacon Nanako made, "Another thing I noticed... My room never changed. It's as if I never left."

"Of course." Nanako said simply, "Dad and I were still hopeful that you'd come back someday."

Guilt bit into Yu, "I'm sorry it took 13 years... But I'm finally home."

"Yes. That's what matters now." Nanako agreed.

"Yeah." Yu said as he began to brush his teeth, "Nanako, do you need me to come with you to school? It IS the first day, after all."

"Oh, uh, sure." Nanako said, "I'll go get ready." She said as she rushed off to grab her bag.

"Be quick about it." Yu said as he finished brushing.

After Nanako was done, they went out and headed for school. When they arrived, Nanako saw her friends and said goodbye as she waved and walked off as her friends swooned at Yu's handsome looks.

Yu then hurried toward the Police Station, where he saw a different doorman, "Hey, is Superintendent Dojima here?"

"No." He said sourly.

"Oh, uh, okay... Where is he?" Yu asked.

"Not here yet!" He said grumpily.

"Tch... Not very nice..." Yu muttered beneath his breath as he walked along the corridors. Suddenly, someone jumped on his back and playfully blinded him with soft, strong hands.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice said.

"Sigh... The Fairy Godmother?" Yu said wearily. He knew exactly who it was, though.

"Think again." The voice said playfully.

"Lara Croft?"

"Closer?"

"Hanako Ohtani?"

"Hey! That's just mean!" She cried, "It's me, Chie." Chie said with a grin.

Yu sighed as he rolled his eyes and walked off, not wanting to deal with drama this early.

"Hey, don't tell me you're still sore about what happened ages ago?" Chie said, "You know? You don't eat where you shit. Or shit where you eat. The smell is bad."

"I guess." Yu lied.

"Hey, turn that frown upside down, Leader!" Chie said cheerfully, "Lemme give you a tour around. I know you've worked here years ago, but a lot has changed.." She said as she practically dragged Yu by the arm.

"This is the Locker room," Chie explained as she pulled him closer, "See? That's your locker, beside mine. Don't touch."

She then proceeded to drag him to another room, "Gunsmith's room, you know, to tune your guns, reload your weapons and whatnot."

She then led him upstairs to a room with a flat screen TV and a separate one for gaming, "This is the rec room. To hang loose if you're feeling the stress, man." And she leads him to the one next to it, "This is the break room, for food." She led him to another room, "This is the Evidence room. The code is 6-6-6-6-6-6."

Yu noted that as Chie beamed, "Let's go meet the Detectives." She led me to another room marked: DETECTIVES OTSUJI & LAO

There were two guys inside. A blonde guy with a scar on his left brow and a redhead with an impish grin on his face as they joked around.

"Narukami-kun, these guys are Detectives Lee Otsuji and Quan Lao. Guys, this is Yu Narukami, the, uh, the F.N.G.." Chie said as they waved their hands indifferently, not even bothering to look up, which irked Yuu for a moment.

"Oh, sure, don't get up." Chie sighed sarcastically.

"So, Yu Narukami, huh?" The redhead, Quan, smirked, "The hell kind of name is that?"

"How'd this fool pass selection?" Lee mumbled, "The system must be really desperate to admit muppets like him..."

"Hey, go easy on Narukami-kun, it's his first day on the Force." Chie chided.

"Heh. Welcome to Hell, fucking new guy..." Lee said as Chie and Yu went out.

They finally entered the Office, "This is where the magic begins." She points to a guy with slicked back, greyish-black hair who looked really serious, "That guy is Police Officer Hidetoshi Odagiri."

"Hey." Hidetoshi said in a more receptive way, "Let's work hard." Hidetoshi said.

"That's Sergeant Ohatsu Nomura and her partner, Policewoman Leah Otsuji, Lee's twin sister." Chie introduced.

"She's not a policewoman." Yu muttered to Chie.

"Oh yes she is. We shopped for bras one time." Chie insisted.

"She's a Police Officer, being a woman has nothing to do with it." Yu muttered.

"Oh, a real charmer!" Leah squealed instantly as she winks at me, "Say, Sarge, he looks like a keeper!"

"I guess." Nomura said neutrally.

"Over there are Officers Kou and Daisuke." Chie said as Kou and Daisuke waved before resuming to their duties.

"Tell me, Sergeant, what made you choose Inaba?" Hidetoshi inquired.

"Actually, I didn't choose Inaba." Yu said, "Rather, I was transferred here against my will."

"Huh!" Lee's voice scoffed as he and Quan entered the room, "I guess it was no one's intention to come about here, but here we are. You do your job, we do ours, got it? No point bein' the hotshot."

"Just don't upset the fish nets, bro, cause we don't sell those here." Quan said.

Chie raised an eyebrow, "Quan, your dad sells fishes from the back of his car."

"I just bet that this new guy is itching to sleep at the bottom of the Samegawa." Lee bemused.

"I wouldn't want to do that." Yu said, "The bottom would be freezing."

"Have you seen a fair share of actions, Sergeant?" Nomura asked.

"Yeah, I've had my fair shares." Yu said.

"Ever smoked someone?" Chie asked excitedly.

"What?"

"You know, pumped lead into someone, bust a cap into them, fill their asses with holes?" Chie said rapidly.

"Well, yeah." Yu said wearily, "In the line of duty, at least."

"Hey, the Superintendent is back." The Officer at the front desk announced, "Officer Satonaka and Sergeant Narukami, please head to his office at once."

"That's us, Yu-kun." Chie said as Yu groaned whilst following Chie.

Dojima was sitting behind a desk with another Police Officer as he looked at them, "Well, Yu, first off, here's your stuff that you might need," he gave him a small leather-bound notebook, black Aviator shades and a badge.

"I am Captain Omura. Here's your radio and service-issue pistol." He hands him an M9 pistol, "Ask for munitions from the gunsmith. And if you want, tune it."

"Thanks, but they gave me a Nambu at Tokyo Met, not an M9..." Yu said, unsure if they made a mistake with his firearms.

"You're a Sergeant now, right?" Dojima smiled, "You don't need peashooters like that. It's 2024 now."

"I see." Yu mused, "Who's going to be my partner?"

"Officer Satonaka, of course," Captain Omura said, "I'm under the impression you two were friends back at highschool? So I expect you two to get along."

Yu was about to protest, but he didn't want to hurt the Captain and Dojima's good intentions as well as to disappoint Chie, who looked pleased with the arrangements, so he just smiled and said, "I understand."

"You two can go on patrol now. Satonaka's Cruiser." Dojima said, "Good luck."

The two bowed and went out. They entered the Carpark after requisitioning ammo and entered Chie's cruiser and began their patrol. After a while, they chatted.

"Say, Narukami-kun, do you think we'll see any action today?" Chie asked.

"I'm not sure." Yu said as he surveyed the streets while driving, "I don't know what to expect. It's been a long time, after all."

"True." Chie said as they parked the car, "What kind of gun did you get?"

"An M9. I don't know why they didn't just give me a Nambu." Yu mumbled.

"They're actually planning to request to change the Service Pistol. These Nambu's are tedious to reload all the time, especially when grenades are going off on your face. That's why they reissued us with M9's instead." Chie said, "What's your Kill of The Week?"

"Hmmm..." Yu mused thoughtfully, "I think when I pursued a guy during a hostage situation at a Power Plant, he kept shooting at me. Luckily, I had a Riot Shield, so I just kept that thing in front of me. When he reloaded, I shot him on the shoulder, making him release the hostage, and he fell back into a generator and that guy started glowing like a Christmas Light."

"Good story,' Chie said patronizingly, "But Kill of the Week? Nah. We had a similar hostage situation, with a reporter. She gets dragged to a housing project down south of Samegawa. Kept shooting the place up, but I got a lucky shot at his foot, and he falls down to a full bathtub. Then, the reporter, I shit you not, she threw a TV in the tub and the perp was electrocuted."

"Technically, that wasn't your kill." Yu pointed out.

"I made the shot." Chie insisted.

Yu's face was deadpan, "You're just the type of person who One-Ups everyone's stories, eh?"

"Only when the situation demands it." Chie beamed at him, "Let's go and grab some grub at that convinience store."

"Officer Satonaka! We are on patrol!" Yu cried indignantly, "This is no time to run personal errands! What if an emergency arises and you're out shopping for groceries?"

"Aw, come on, I'm hungry. That's an emergency!" Chie protested and made a pleading puppy-dog eyes from which Yu could never refuse.

"Alright, but please hurry." He said as Chie went out and dashed to the store. Five minutes later, she came out with a small plastic. She came inside and handed Yu a Topsicle.

"Thanks." Yu said as he enjoyed the iced treat.

"I've got chips, dips and cola here if you want." Chie said, "And some Meat Gum."

Yu blanched, "I'm good, thanks."

"Meh, your loss." Chie said, popping some gum into her mouth, "Sigh... There's nothing going on around here. So boring."

"Remember this, Chie, there is always, ALWAYS, something going on." Yu reminded her, "Just look closer... Like that guy over there!" Yu points to a man wearing a Trench coat, "What does he have to hide? It's as hot as hell and he's wearing a coat?"

"Oh, that's Rinori, the street watch salesman. He sold a Rolex to my Dad once." Chie recounts.

"Oh, I see." Yu said, "Okay, what about that Kid?" Yu points to a teenager with a hat, "What's with the Fedora? What's his deal? He might be Mafia or something."

"That's Kazan. He has a bald spot behind his head. Hides it with a Fedora." Chie explains.

"And that guy? What's his story?" Yu pointed at a giant of a man dragging a shopping cart.

"That's Fungus, the trolley boy for the local rival supermarket, Aprils." Chie said, "Lives upstream of Samegawa with his Parents and Siblings."

"Are they as freakishly tall as he is?" Yu asked.

"Same people." Chie said as Yu grimaced.

"It's almost the end of our patrol shift." Yu said, "Let's go."

"Can we stop by Aprils?" Chie asked.

"Isn't that, like, Junes' Rival?" Yu said, "Well. I'd want to check it out too. See the competition of Yosuke." Yu said as they started driving toward the supermarket.

They entered it. It was well maintained, neat and crisp with a selection of goods, mostly wholesale. Yu felt as if he entered the child of Costco and Macro.

The partners went shopping. Yuu bought several ingredients for Nanako as well as ice cream for her. Chie said she wanted to eat at Yuu's house, so she bought already cooked sushi (to which, Yu was very grateful for,) and they went to pay for everything. Then, someone came up to the duo. A tall, pale man with handsome features and a strange smile. Behind him was the giant of a man Yuu and Chie encountered on patrol.

"Ah, Sergeant Narukami, Nephew of the esteemed Superintendent. And lovely Officer Chie Satonaka-san! Your reputation precedes you, Mademoiselle!" He grabs her hand and kissed it.

"Oh, please." Chie rolled her eyes and withdrew her hand, "Nice to see you too, Nate."

"Have we met?" Yu asked.

"Oh, of course, how rude of me... I am Nathaniel Azai, owner, operator and proprietor of Aprils. At your service." He hands him a business card.

"Nathaniel Azai... Owner, Operator and Proprietor of Aprils, the fastest growing franchise of Wholesale Goods, prices so low, you could buy the entire store..." Yuu read aloud.

"That's me." Nathan smiled.

"Um... Are we in trouble, or something?" Yu asked, "I mean, why would the Owner, Operator and Proprietor of Aprils come down and just talk to us?"

"Mr. Azai, someone just yakked on the Seafood Aisle." An announcer said.

"Pardon me... Fungus, go clean it up." Nathan said quietly to the giant, who grunted and left, "Where were we?"

"He was askin' if we were in some kind of trouble?" Chie said.

"Ah, but of course not!" Nathan cried, "Esteemed Peacekeepers of Inaba, in trouble? Ha! Never. I was just here to say how pleased I am to see you two supporting Aprils, rather than Junes. It warmed my heart."

"Well, you're welcome-" Yuu began.

"Thanks, but we're pretty loyal to Yosuke, so..." Chie said swiftly, "We just stopped by to buy a few things Junes didn't have."

"Ah, but of course." Nathan smiled, "My prices are criminally low, my deals are unbelievable and we always deliver." He said as he hands Yuu a free-delivery coupon.

"Neat." Yuu said as he pocketed the coupon, "A free coupon!"

"Of course, Hanamura-san and I are locked in a fierce but friendly rivalry. All too many of my employees have defected to Junes, whilst his defected to me." Nathan said with a story-telling voice, "Who will win in this epic battle of goods and costumer service?"

"Thanks, but we're kinda on patrol, so-" Chie said, hoping to end the conversation.

"I thought so. You two do seem like in a hurry. But Chie-san spent so much time looking at the choice meat cuts, that I assumed you two were off-duty. But please, as you were."

"Goodbye, Mr. Azai." Yuu said, "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." Nathan said with a smile.

"See you around, Nathan." Chie said with a deadpan expression as she left with Yuu.

She then elbowed him, "Don't trust him. Remember to count your fingers after shaking hands with that guy."

Yuu looked confused, but decided not to dispute the matter any further.

When they were about to leave, a speeding car raced by theirs. Yu didn't need a speedometer to know that driver was over speeding.

He revved up the engine, turned on the siren and raced after the driver, who stopped after a few meters, causing Chie to lurch forward.

The two stepped out of the car and walked over to the driver, "Do you realize how fast you were going?" Yuu asked sternly.

"Um... 42?" The driver said uncertainly.

"Uh huh. And the recommended speed is...?" Yu asked as he took out his notepad.

"25..." The driver said ashamedly, "But I'm late for a date and-"

"Uh huh..." Yu mumbled as he wrote everything down.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Recording everything you're saying." Yu said, "I'll refer to it later."

"I'm a city councilman, so there's no need to-"

"No man is-" Yuu began, before Chie elbowed him.

"I've got this..." She whispered, "No man is above the law, Councilman."

"But I was picking up my kid from work and the Superintendent and I are good acquaintances-"

"And you thought it's a viable reason to overspeed and perhaps cause a collision?" Yu said as he scribbled it down, "Interesting... You know, I have little love for speeding motorists. And I think the Superintendent won't sympathize with your reasons, Councilman."

"So, you're late for a date because you picked up your kid from school and you think it's a perfect excuse to overspeed 45 in a 25 zone?" Chie demanded sternly.

"This is bullshit!" He cried, "I am Councilman Romano! My family owns half of Junes!"

"Yeah? We're Officer Satonaka and Sergeant Narukami! Our friend OWNS Junes."

"Bullshit..." Yuu scribbled.

"Stop writing, asshole!" He demanded.

"Stop writing, asshole...'" Yu mumbled while writing it down.

"Alright! I'm sorry!" He cried, "Come on, please forgive me!"

They rebuked him, gave him a ticket and allowed him to leave.

"Man, you totally schooled that dude!" Chie cried.

"At times like these, your notebook will be your most valuable asset." Yuu told her, "It's time for me to give Nana-chan a call as well..." He said as he fumbled for his phone as he drove.

"Hello?" Nanako's voice said, "Dojima Residence, Nanako speaking."

"Hey, Nanako-chan, it's me." Yuu said, "Chie-chan and I are coming over for dinner. We brought sushi."

"Sushi? Yay!" Nanako cheered, "I was just about to finish making dinner. Wait... are you and Chie back together?"

"Uh, not exactly, kiddo." Yuu said tersely.

"Ah, so she's just a guest?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah." Yuu said.

"Uh... A guest 'guest'?" Nanako asked teasingly.

"Could you just fix some food?!" Yuu cried playfully.

"Right away, Big Bro." Nanako said while laughing and hung up.

When Yuu and Chie arrived at the Dojima Residence, the rich scent of beefsteak, spareribs and meat were permeating the air as the two stepped out of their cruiser and entered.

"Just in time." Nanako said, "Food's almost finished."

"Yay!" Chie cried, "You know, I'd make food too if I felt like it."

"Hehehe... Thanks, Chie, but you're cooking is... too special for my taste." Yuu said.

"Heh. Whatever, you're just like Yosuke." Chie rebuffed, "You guys 'pretend' you don't like it, but you actually do."

"I guess." Yuu said as he pondered on what to say while setting the table.

"Anyway, we should hurry up and eat." Nanako said, "No use for us all to sit here with our tummies growling. Everybody dig in!"

"So, Chie-chan, are you and Big Bro going to be back together again?" Nanako asked abruptly.

Yu, who was drinking when Nanako asked, spat the water out in shock.

Chie just smiled.

"No chance." Yu said carefully while looking at Chie, who seemed to be sad, "She and I... We're Partners. I mean, it's bad for our professional lives."

"Interesting topic." Chie blanched when Yu said it, "Anyway, Nanako-chan, your brother and I both acknowledge our previous relationships, but in order to work efficiently, we decided to put the past behind us,"

Yu, who didn't remember saying that, remained quiet.

"Isn't that right?" Chie said as she kicked my shin underneath the table.

"Ow! I mean, yeah, sure." Yuu said, "To end this, I'm fairly agnostic of us becoming lovers again. Purely platonic, Nanako-chan."

"Agnostic?" Chie and Nanako said at the same time.

"You know... I'm open to the idea of us becoming lovers again, but not entirely convinced by it." Yuu said.

"That's right." Chie said, "Hey!"

"Hahaha, anyway, Chie, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Yu asked.

"I'll pick you up and we arrest a bunch of people and stuff." Chie said, "Maybe we can watch movies at my place."

"Awesome." Yu said, "But to arrest a number of people would require a lot of paperwork though..."

"We'll see tomorrow." Chie said as she rose from her seat, "I've got to go. Pick you up at 8:30."

"Yeah, okay." Yu said as he walked her out.

"See you tomorrow, partner." She said.

"That's Yosuke's line." Yu pointed out.

"I know." Chie said, "See you around." She went in her cruiser and left.

Yu went back inside and helped Nanako wash the dishes.

"Big Bro? Do you still have feelings for Chie?" Nanako asked.

"I'm not so sure, Nana-chan." Yu sighed as he went up and slept.

* * *

**A/N: First, I'd like to address about the service weapon of Inaba. I didn't really like the Nambu, so I changed it into an M9 instead. Since it's 2024, there's no guarantee they'll keep using that forever. Please review! B-D**

**Oh, and do you think Chie should have a daughter? I'm contemplating it right now and would appreciate your feedback on the matter.**

**Q/A:**

**Blah: What business is it of yours if I put up a poll or not? And why a love triangle? There's no need for anyone to be hurt, you know. And is DoS even relevant, or did you mention it because of your oh so great Yukari? Of course.**

**Ace: You bet they will! It'll all get better in time.**

**Kazuya: First off, it's really great hearing from you again! I tought you lost faith in me.**

**Yup. Chie as his ex would definitely be interesting, since the game will force us to choose one girlfriend, lest we go through breaking their hearts at Valentines Day (saddening)**

**Ah, wanna see? Check out tenchufreak's deviation 'The Arcana of Justice: Nanako X Ken' to see it. Note: Nanako just looks taller, but seems younger than 18, I guess. And Yu's overprotectiveness is a result of his past experience... He's afraid another guy like him could snap Nanako up.**

**Interesting thought.**

**It's fine. I hope you won't lose interest with this one!**

**Fox-white-moon: I'm sorry, but this story is for YuxChie shippers. I didn't make this for you, but for them. But if you can wait for it, I'm making a YuxYuki story some day.**


End file.
